Amante ? Calice ? Epouse ? Elève ? Ou Mère ?
by Lady Elektra Black
Summary: OS. AU. Lui, vampire erre les nuits dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle, elfe erre certaines nuits dans la forêt de poudlard. Y atil une possibilité d'amour entre eux ? Eux qui la journée se détestent sans savoir à qui ils ont affaires ! HPSR


**Amante ? Calice ? Epouse ? Elève ? Mère ?**

°°°°°

Disclaimer : l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling.

Résumé : Histoire d'une rencontre entre deux êtres qui croient à l'impossible entre eux... Mais qu'en est-il réellement ?

°°°°°

Infirmerie de Poudlard, bureau de l'infirmière, 19h20 …

- J'ai un problème, Pompom, prononça une jeune femme d'une voix angoissée.

- Non ! Tu crois ? Répondit l'infirmière, ironique.

- Pompom ! Fit-elle exaspérée.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sortes cette nuit-là !

- Ca n'aurait pas été cette nuit-là, ça aurait été la suivante, Pompom.

- Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes pour m'occuper de toi ! Tu sais que je n'ai presque aucune information sur les elfes ! Les derniers ont disparu de ce monde il y a plus de 5 siècles !

- Désolée !

- Mais non. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je m'excuse de m'être laissée emportée. Mais avoue que la situation est problématique. Et je ne peux même pas compter sur l'aide de Dumbledore.

- C'était ton idée de ne pas le mettre au courant, pour ne pas qu'il m'utilise plus qu'il ne le fait.

- Heureusement que j'ai réussi à convaincre les Dursley de te laisser passer ces derniers étés chez moi.

- Heureusement qu'ils ont fait de toi ma tutrice, tu veux dire ?

- Oui, mais tu m'as compris. Si ils ne venaient pas te chercher à la gare pour te déposer chez moi en faisant semblant de te prendre pour les vacances, Dumbledore aurait déjà fait une crise !

- Tu devrais penser à lui faire croire qu'il est diabétique ; ce serait un début de vengeance parfaite !

- Tu aurais parfaitement ta place à Serpentard, tu sais ?

- Oui, c'est ce que le Choixpeau m'a dit en première année…

- …

- …

- Tu penses bien à mettre les sortilèges de dissimulation sur ton cou, j'espère ?

- Bien sûr, je n'ai pas envie que Rogue ou un autre vienne me demander pourquoi j'ai la marque d'une morsure de vampire en constante cicatrisation.

- Quelle idée aussi de le laisser te mordre !

- Il était très séduisant et envoûtant cette nuit-là, si tu veux savoir…

- Je ne veux pas savoir !

- … et il est un Dieu au pieu…

- Pitié! Merlin, faites-la taire !

- Pas Merlin, voyons Salazar !

Des éclats de rire retentissent alors sur les murs si blancs de l'infirmerie.

Flash-back

_C'étai au début de l'année, peu après la rentrée du premier septembre et de son agitation. Il avait faim. Tous ces jeunes humains remplis de sang frais le rendait fou. Habillé en mode « séduction », soit un pantalon de cuir noir, une chemise de soie rouge sang, des chaussures de ville noire cirées, ses longs cheveux noirs propres encadrant son visage, il décida de sortir._

_Il traversait le parc du château en hâte cette nuit, comptant se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, d'où il transplanerai pour aller se nourrir. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Adossée à un arbre, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, les cheveux bleus électriques volant au vent, les oreilles légèrement pointues, les yeux fermés, habillée d'un corsaire, de longues bottes aux hauts talons et d'un corsage en cuir moulant une poitrine plus que généreuse et de longues jambes fines, une haute silhouette svelte finement musclée, elle faisait penser à une apparition céleste. _

_Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas de félin, sans bruit, souplement, et arrivé face à elle, à quelques millimètres d'elle, elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, plongeant son regard vert émeraude envoûtant dans les deux onyx de son vis-à-vis. C'était comme si elle savait qu'il était là. Comme si elle avait senti sa présence. Comme si elle le connaissait ! Peut-être... Mais..._

_Les mains appuyées contre l'arbre, ses deux bras musclés l'entourant, il se perdait dans ses yeux, approchant doucement son visage du sien, jusqu'à l'embrasser, doucement d'abord, puis plus passionnément, quand elle répondit à son baiser._

_Ses mains à elle, caressaient sa nuque et son dos. Ses mains à lui, caressèrent ses épaules, descendirent le long de ses flancs, lui soutirant de délicieux frissons, avant de s'arrêter sur ses fesses. Il la souleva soudainement, hanches contre hanches, ses jambes à elle, entourant sa taille, et la plaqua contre l'arbre, embrassant et mordillant son cou de ses fines dents de vampires._

_Après plusieurs minutes de ce jeu plein de caresses et de baisers, il la reposa, recula de deux trois pas, et lui tendit la main, promesse d'une folle nuit entre ses bras. Elle prit la main offerte, et se laissa conduire vers le château, où il la fit descendre les escaliers menant vers les cachots. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant devant un tableau d'un homme moyenâgeux avec un serpent entourant son cou comme une cravate moldue, le temps de murmurer le mot de passe (_fourchelangue_) et il la fit rapidement pénétrer dans la chambre, traversant très rapidement le salon, où ils stoppèrent pour se retourner face à face et reprendre où ils en étaient avant de quitter l'orée de la forêt._

_Les vêtements tombèrent rapidement, recouvrant le sol de la chambre, et ils basculèrent sur le lit, leurs mains et leur bouche découvrant le corps de l'autre, faisant découvrir à son partenaire, de nouveaux plaisirs. Ils ne baisèrent pas cette nuit-là. Non ! Ils firent l'amour cette nuit-là, plusieurs fois, donnant autant de plaisir, qu'ils en prenaient. Il s'abreuva aussi à cette gorge offerte cette nuit-là, sans la tuer, lui laissant simplement une marque de deux crocs sur la peau._

_Epuisés et rassasiés, ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre. _

_Ce n'est que peu de temps avant le lever du soleil, qu'elle le réveilla, s'étant levée et commençant à se rhabiller. Appuyé sur un coude, il la regarda, la trouvant si sensuelle et si belle. Pour un peu, il en tomberait presque amoureux. Presque. Parce qu'un vampire ne peut pas connaître l'amour avec une humaine. C'est contre toutes les lois établies._

_Avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, il attrapa sa main, la ramenant près de lui, pour l'embrasser une dernière fois._

_- Quel est ton nom ? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

_Elle s'échappa de sa poigne, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, et se retourna, devant la porte._

_- On m'appelle Elena, enfant de la Lune._

_Et elle s'enfuit._

Fin Flash-back

°°°°°

Mais ce ne fut pas la dernière fois ! ni l'avant dernière fois ! Ce fut tout le contraire car ils se revirent régulièrement, construisant le début d'une étrange relation. Le même schéma se produisant à chaque fois. Ils se rencontraient à l'orée de la forêt, discutaient sans mot prononcé aucun, et descendaient dans les cachots où ils passaient une nuit de folie et où parfois il buvait de son sang.

Ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte tout de suite, en tout cas pour lui, mais cette nuit-là, beaucoup d'évènements se produisirent. En premier, elle était une elfe, même si il la prenait pour une vulgaire humaine, et comme pour tout elfe, l'être qui lui prit sa virginité devint son époux devant la Magie, lui dans ce cas. Deuxièmement, elle devint son calice, tout autre sang lui paraissant insipide, depuis. Enfin, plusieurs mois après, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était enceinte.

°°°°°

- Ca ne résout pas le problème, ça ! On est au mois d'avril et tu es enceinte de 6 mois, ma chérie. Tu dois passer des examens cette année, les ASPICs sont importants.

- Je connais tout.

- Peut-être que tu connais. Mais ce n'est pas pour la théorie que je m'inquiète, mais pour la pratique ! Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi. Et j'ai du mal à trouver une explication pourquoi tu ne dois pas préparer de potions, pourquoi tu ne dois pas recevoir de sortilèges quelqu'ils soient, pourquoi tu ne dois plus t'occuper des plantes de Mme Chourave et des animaux de Hagrid, pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire de retenues à récurer des chaudrons…

- En parlant de retenues, j'en ai une qui commence dans vingt minutes avec Rogue…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout ! J'ai laissé Drago insulter Ron Weasley, et je l'ai même encouragé, et Ron m'a cassé le nez d'un coup de poing, coup que je lui ai rendu. Et Rogue est arrivé à ce moment-là.

- Dire que vous étiez les meilleurs amis !

- C'est lui qui a tout brisé. Il n'aurait pas été aussi jaloux…

- Et tu n'aurais pas demandé à être transférée à Serpentard…

- Peut-être… Mais c'était là ma place! ... Tu remarqueras que dans les deux maisons, j'ai été placée dans le dortoir des garçons ! Tu crois qu'ils sont aveugles ?

- Peut-être qu'ils refusent de voir… Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ce Malefoy avait vu qui tu étais ?

- Il est entré dans la salle de bain, alors que je prenais ma douche. Il m'avait vu avant que je n'y rentre. J'étais la seule personne à y être. Il a fait le rapprochement. Il n'est pas aussi idiot que Ron. Et il a promis de ne rien dire. Entre elfe et veela, on se comprend ! Je t'en ai parlé, tu t'en souviens.

- Mouais, tu devrais y aller, tu ne voudrais pas être en retard ? Je t'ai fait un mot.

- Merci, Pompom. Quelle belle façon que tu as de me dire que tu m'as assez vue. Bye ! Fit-elle en sortant en coup de vent. Comme elle était rentrée, d'ailleurs.

°°°°°

Cachots de Poudlard, Salle de potions, 20h, quelques instants plus tard, … 

- Mr Potter, content de voir que vous êtes capables d'arriver à l'heure ! Fit la voix plus que sarcastique du maître de potions de Poudlard, alors que Harry Potter rejoignait dans la salle Drago Malefoy, après avoir donné un mot à son professeur. Ils attendirent quelques instants Ron Weasley, qui perdit 20 points pour retard, avec qui ils avaient une retenue.

- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, vous allez pouvoir commencer la retenue. Mr Weasley, vous allez nettoyez ces chaudrons, fit-il, en désignant une vingtaine de chaudrons recouverts de diverses mélanges peu ragoûtants. Mr Potter, vu votre… indisposition (imaginez le sourire made in Rogue), vous me rangerez ces fioles de potions par maison, année et nom, montrant une bonne centaine de fioles de potions faites par des élèves, dans ce placard, il désigna une grande armoire dans un renfoncement sombre de la classe. Mr Malefoy, vous allez me nettoyez la salle de cours, et nettoyez tous les brasiers. Je repasserais tout à l'heure pour voir où vous en êtes.

Il quitta sur ce la salle, en ayant pris soin auparavant de prendre les baguettes de ses élèves afin d'être assuré qu'ils n'utilisent pas la magie. Dans la salle, chacun se mit au travail, des insultes fusant de part et d'autres, recréant une mini-guerre Serpentard/Gryffondor. Soit Drago et Harry (qui avait été re-réparti) d'un côté et Ron de l'autre. Et cela dura toute la retenue ! Alors que le professeur Rogue ouvrait la porte de sa salle de classe, la guerre des mots avait légèrement dégénéré. C'est-à-dire que Drago et Ron, se lançaient maintenant à la tête tout ce qui leur passait sous la main.

Et quand le professeur ouvrit la porte, il vit passer une chaise qui s'écrasa sur l'armoire où était rangé correctement toutes les potions que devaient ranger Potter. Les étagères se cassèrent en même temps que les fioles tombèrent sur le dit-Potter, provoquant une explosion.

Drago (qui n'avait pas lancé la chaise, il préférait les ingrédients quelques peu dégoûtants (est-ce que ça réagit avec les belettes rousses?)) s'élança sur Harry, qui n'était plus vraiment Harry, le prit dans ses bras doucement et s'élança vers l'infirmerie. Rogue, stupéfait de la personne qu'il venait de voir apparaître derrière le masque de Potter, le suivit, après avoir repris ses esprits 1) et avoir bien engueulé ce pauvre (je suis ironique, là)Ron, 2) lui avoir enlevé une centaine de points, 3) l'avoir mit en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, 4) lui avoir donné l'ordre de nettoyé toute la salle et 5) lui avoir promis d'écrire à sa mère (SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS UNE SEULE BETISE… (cf. « Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets »)).

A l'infirmerie, un petit dragon-veela s'époumonait à appeler Pompom, qui vint en râlant qu'on était dans une infirmerie. C'est alors qu'elle vit sa fille adoptive dans les bras du jeune homme, qu'elle libéra de son fardeau, en la lui faisant poser sur un des lits. Puis après quelques tests, elle déclara qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, ni pour sa fille, ni pour le bébé. Que les potions n'avaient fait que lui rendre sa véritable forme, que le choc n'avait fait que la rendre inconsciente (ben oui, c'est ce qui arrive quand on se prend une armoire sur la tête !) et que malheureusement elle ne pourrait pas reprendre son déguisement habituel d'élève (cause de mélange de potions, vraiment très chiant ça ! Pourra plus faire de blagues en disant que c'est l'elfe de la forêt qui a fait ça, et pas Harry ! Zut, alors ! ). Parce que bien entendu, il n'y aucune elfe élève dans cette école, officiellement s'entend !

Mais bon la chance ou la malchance ne semblant pas vraiment être là, puisque quand Drago et Mme Pomfresh se retournèrent vers la porte, ils virent un professeur de potions qui semblait avoir, mais vraiment avoir tout entendu. Et il ne semblait pas être en train de sauter de joie. Plutôt le contraire.

- Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ? Fit-il en colère, d'une voix qui n'acceptait pas les refus.

- Heu, je ferai peut-être mieux de partir…

- Non, Draco, je veux une réponse !

- Heu… et bien… je sais que Potter est une fille depuis le début de l'année dernière … que c'est une elfe… euh… à Halloween… que c'est votre calice et votre épouse ... depuis 6 mois ... la mère de votre enfant… depuis trois mois… que Weasley est un abruti… depuis toujours… finit-il, tentant de dérider son parrain.

- Et moi, fit Mme Pomfresh, les poings sur les hanches, menaçante, je sais tout depuis le début, et si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vous chasse de cet infirmerie et vous empêcherai de la voir jusqu'à la fin de l'année, au moins, professeur Rogue.

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide au dit-professeur, qui se calma immédiatement et s'assit sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière repartit vers son bureau, en déclarant qu'elle avait besoin de calme. Rogue réfléchit aux mots dits par son filleul, et…

- Drago ?

- Oui, parrain ?

- Pourquoi as-tu dit qu'elle était une elfe ? Et ma femme ? Et… Je ne comprends rien ! Déclara le si sévère professeur de potions complètement perdu.

- Et bien… hum… Autant commencer par le début. Bien, James et Lily Potter eurent une fille, et pour je ne sais quelle raison, ils la firent passer pour un garçon. Faut dire qu'il y a jamais eu que des garçons dans la lignée Potter. Après la mort de Voldemort, elle fut confiée à son oncle et sa tante, qui la détestaient. Ils la firent passer pour un garçon, eux aussi. Elle dormit dans un minuscule placard jusqu'à ses onze ans et leur servit d'elfe de maison. En arrivant à Poudlard, elle fut placée dans le dortoir des garçons, et personne ne se rendit compte de rien, à part l'infirmière.

Après sa cinquième année, elle fut adoptée par Pompom et passa donc ses derniers étés avec elle, à l'insu de Dumbledore. C'est cette année-là qu'elle demanda à être re-répartie et qu'elle vint à Serpentard. Et au début de notre sixième année, je l'ai surprise dans la salle de bain. Et on a parlé après. Beaucoup. C'est comme ça qu'on est devenu ami. Et l'année dernière elle m'a aidée quand j'ai reçu mon héritage veela. Et j'ai fait pareil quand elle a reçu cet été son héritage elfique.

C'est vraiment une elfe, parrain. Et elle en possède toutes les caractéristiques. C'est pour ça, qu'elle ne devait plus tester les potions dans votre cours. On ignore quels effets, elles pourraient avoir puisqu'elle n'est pas humaine. Et si j'ai dit que c'était votre épouse, c'est parce que tu as été le premier avec elle.

- Comment ?

- Tu lui as pris sa virginité ! C'est plus clair comme ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en ais pas rendu compte !

- Ne sois pas insolent, Drago !

- Alors tu ne t'en ais pas rendu compte ? Bon, bon, je m'tais. En tout cas elle devenue ta femme et ton calice, et tu as fini par la mettre enceinte. Et ne viens pas l'emmerder, fichu vampire à la noix, parce qu'elle ne t'a pas révélé son autre identité ! Elle ne pouvait pas, pour éviter que le vieux fou citronné ne l'utilise pas comme arme dans sa guerre.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça !

- Comment ça ? Fichu vampire à la noix ? T'en ai un de vampire, j'te signale

- Tu as très bien compris.

- Mouais, peut-être. Avant que je n'aille retrouver ma blonde lunatique préférée, promets-moi que tu ne l'embêteras pas avec cette histoire. De ce que je sache, tu n'as jamais été très porté sur la discussion orale avec des mots et des phrases lors de vos rencontres.

- Je te le promets.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Quoi ? (Couinement faisant très peu masculin de la part d'un vampire aussi ténébreux ! lol !) Les vampires ne peuvent aimer des humains, je te rappelle !

- Tu l'aimes ? C'est pas une question bien compliquée, je crois. C'est une elfe, pas une fichu humaine ! Tu as le droit à ce que je sache, vos lois n'interdisent pas ce genre de rapports entre une elfe et un vampire ! En fait je crois que c'est parce que les elfes sont censés être disparus depuis 6 siècles. Alors ?

- Oui.

- Oui quoi ? Répéta Drago, histoire de l'asticoter un peu, et aussi de lui tirer les vers du nez (voilà ce qui arrive à force de traîner avec une fille qui vous traîne chez les moldus ! On adopte leurs expressions débiles !).

- Oui, je l'aime.

- Bien.

Alors que Drago disparaissait de l'infirmerie pour retrouver sa belle, histoire de lui parler de Ronflaks Cornus, et certainement d'autres choses, et peut-être pas que lui parler, un bruit fit tourner la tête au sombre professeur de potions vers un lit d'hôpital où une magnifique jeune elfe le regardait de ses beaux yeux verts.

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu m'aimes ?

Le professeur (j'en ai marre de l'appeler ainsi, donc maintenant c'est Severus ! Après tout c'est comme ça qu'elle l'appelle, elle !) s'avança vers le lit et lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts.

- Oui, je t'aime.

- Et tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Bizarrement… Non. C'est peut-être dû au fait que Drago m'a fait la morale et m'a tout expliqué.

- Peut-être.

- …

- Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? (air sérieux)

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis Harry Potter, tu te souviens ? L'élève idiot de Gryffondor que tu ne peux pas supporter !

- C'est pour ça que tu ne me l'as jamais avoué ?

- Je ne voulais pas voir ton regard horrifié et dégoûté sur moi.

- Je ne le suis pas. Juste un peu en colère.

- Maintenant je le sais.Et qu'est-ce qui se passe là ?

- Maintenant, tu te reposes le plus possible pour que le bébé soit en pleine forme et toi aussi. Et tu m'épouses.

- Je t'épouse ? Je croyais t'avoir fait comprendre que jamais tu n'auras le dessus ? (petit rire)

- Jamais ? (sourire amusé)

- On est déjà marié, tu le sais ça ? (air sérieux à nouveau)

- Ca ne fait rien.

- Bon, c'est pas que j'aime pas Pompom, mais je ne supporte pas l'infirmerie. Tu m'emmènes chez toi ?

Des éclats de rire retentirent dans l'infirmerie, résonnant contre les murs blancs et vides. Pompom sortit et eut juste le temps de voir le professeur redouté d'une majeure partie des élèves, sortir avec sa fille dans les bras.

- Reposez-vous surtout ! Cria-t-elle, faisant redoubler d'éclat les rires disparaissant en direction des cachots.

°°°°°

Un mois plus tard environ, à la mi-mai, exactement, naquit dans le château de Poudlard, une adorable petite fille, nommée Mélanie par ses parents, Elena et Severus Rogue, qui avaient officialisé leur union peu de temps auparavant. Le parrain, Drago, fut tout ému devant le tout petit bébé, qu'il en laissa échapper une larme de bonheur. Une première fois pour un Malefoy !

Quant à Harry Potter, il disparut sans laisser de trace une nuit d'avril où il effectuait une retenue dans les cachots. Ron Weasley, témoin si l'on veut, déclara que l'armoire s'était effondrée avec toutes les potions sur lui, et que Harry avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Le monde sorcier commença à perdre espoir, lorsqu'on annonça au mois de juillet la mort de Voldemort, empoisonné par un de ses foutus mangemorts avide de pouvoir (comme tout les autres d'ailleurs !), et la succession à la tête des mangemorts d'un certain Lestrange. Bien que la mort de Dumbledore, vaincu par l'âge et la maladie (et les bonbons au citron ! (y en a un qui devait être périmé !) ), laissa une grande peine aux sorciers, la guerre finit peu après, laissant le monde sorcier se recueillir et se reconstruire.

Dans le château de Poudlard, un certain professeur de potions devint directeur, laissant au soin de son filleul, les cours de potions, la directrice adjointe ne voulant pas du poste. Un certain loup-garou revint enseigner les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, remplacé par la femme du directeur les nuits et les lendemains de pleine lune.

Et une petite fille mi-elfe, mi-vampire se balade certaines nuits dans les couloirs de Poudlard, suivi par ses parents râlant que son père et/ou sa mère est vraiment insupportable d'avoir transmis à sa fille, l'envie de bouger autant la nuit !

Ah ! La ! La !

Quelle famille !


End file.
